Whispers of the Divine
by WhatDothLife
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a young man whose very existence is a mystery. Everyone's best guess is that he is a human, though it's obvious to anyone who has spent any amount of time in his presence that he is so much more than just a kid with his head in the clouds.


The M rating is for very slight sexual content. Nothing that I think is too racy for this site, including lemons.

The main character of this story can, at times, seem rather disinterested in the world around him. I apologize if that makes the story hard to read. Don't be surprised if the scene changes from reality to fantasy and back with no warning or if Naruto fails to notice certain events. Let's get in to it.

* * *

><p>You know that feeling when you try to remember something, only to realize that it never actually happened? That it was a dream? Well, there was one young man who had this happen to him constantly. Only for him, this was not a mere annoyance, or a mere phenomenon. It was life. And he loved it.<p>

From a young age this boy was a labeled a dreamer. Someone who chose to live in his own little fantasy world rather than face the harsh realities of life. But the people who thought this of him were mistaken for the boy had no true preference for which world he dwelt in. Whether he be in fantasia, the material, or the metaphysical space in between the two, at any given moment, was left up to the gods.

From a young age this boy was also labeled a freak. Though that term is used very loosely as opinions on him were as varied as the colors of his ever-shifting sky. Still, the general consensus was that he was far from normal. As he walked through the streets of Konohagakure no Sato, people constantly stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Some whispered about the being he supposedly held within him and wished him ill as he innocently walked past. Still more just wondered exactly what he was, focusing on the faint shimmer of omnipotence that he radiated at all times.

Such was going on as the blond-haired 10 year old was slowly walking to the academy, ready for another day of shinobi lessons. Why he wanted to be a black-garbed death dealer, he had no clue. Truly, he couldn't realistically see anywhere he belonged, not that he very much cared or had ever given the subject much thought. No, he was too busy looking for the head he lost in the clouds. A bit more literally than one would expect.

The sun shone directly in his face, unimpeded by the clouds the boy was walking on. He jumped and played and frolicked among the wispy shadows of the light, letting them surround him and fill him with their joy. They had no bodies, no real presence, yet they existed. And they were happy just to be, in whatever form was bestowed upon them. That was the happiness Naruto sought. And that was the reason why he rarely made choices for himself. He simply allowed himself to drift through life, like a plastic bag caressed by the a breeze, completely subject to the whim of the fates. Naruto played until he grew bored and let his being drift back to a lower plane. He whispered a sincere farewell to his friends as he once again joined the village folk and continued on his journey.

Though it seemed that he had spent hours up in the sky, miraculously, the boy was just in time for class. A frail question posed itself in his mind: Why was this always the case? But he paid it no mind. What reason had he to look a gift horse in the mouth? Even if it was a gift horse that seemed to follow him around wherever he went.

"Hey Naruto," he heard as he walked into his class. Naruto looked up to see his acquaintance Chouji giving him a small smile, a bag of chips in one hand and...a bag of chips in the other. Chouji was a nice enough guy and Naruto would call him a friend. But, he knew no true friendship. A companion that could exist on the number of planes he could, often at the same time, and switch seamlessly between them was something he had not yet come across in his short life. He'd even settle for a person who could simply understand him and tell him what he was for he himself did not know. Not that he very much cared or had ever given the subject much thought. Naruto forewent replying to the larger boy and instead put his hand on the boy's shoulder, a fleeting, slightly affectionate gesture that lasted only as long as it took for Naruto to pass on his quest for a seat.

For a moment, Naruto became sidetracked and blinked. When he opened his eyes it was to a bright world of strange undefinable colors and indefinite shape. The ninja-in-training sighed in contentment before deciding that he didn't have time to indulge. The teacher had walked in shortly after him and was just about to signal for class to begin. So, Naruto returned to the classroom and quickly found a chair.

"Good morning class, today we are going to be learning about-" Naruto had been listening at first but again had become sidetracked. This time, by a more real sense. He gave the air around him a quick sniff and closed his eyes to better focus on the aroma; 'twas an aroma he knew well, that of cherry blossoms in full bloom. Gorgeous rosy pink petals fell around him as he looked at the pink perfumed hair in front of him and leaned in to take in more of the scent. His eyes closed once more before opening into a half-lidded not-quite-a-glare directed right at the girl in front of him.

He hated cherry blossoms.

Feeling the blond's eyes on her, the pinkette turned around and looked at the boy. Common sense dictates that she'd be a bit unnerved by the boy's stare, but if anyone asked her about the incident, all she'd be able to report was a fluttering of her heart and a soaring of her soul.

A teenaged Naruto was pushed to the wall by an older version of the girl. She tried to devour his neck before moving her attention to his lips. He didn't care much for the wench, but he reluctantly kissed her back, making her movements more sluggish as her mind slipped into bliss. Tired of tasting her, he moved his hand to the top of her head and gently pushed down on it, forcing her to drop to her knees in front of him. Naruto leaned back and allowed the girl to unzip his pants and slide them, along with his underwear down below his knees. Despite the pleasure that followed as a result of the girl's ministrations, Naruto found himself looking down in slight disgust at the tramp who was focused entirely on the object filling up her oral cavity. He really did not care for her. Fleetingly, he wondered if it was fate's will that he marry the pink creature before him, but he liked to think that the one he would eventually marry was someone that he would actually love, with all his heart and as much as his soul as he could spare.

…Not that he very much cared or had ever given the subject much thought.

* * *

><p>This last scene is about the most sexual this story will ever get. I sincerely hoped you enjoy this first chapter. Since summer is upon us and I'll have a lot of time on my hands, I don't expect the next chapter to be too far away. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
